


All Wrapped Up

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker tries to get off, Mirage decides to give a helping hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Rp with Nnoca from DA

”Uhh…” Thundercracker could feel oral fluid dripping down his chin. The ball gag made his jaw joint ache as well as making him drool. It helped the fantasy even if his hands were free, his legs were not, a spreader bar was fastened between his knee joints and another wider one between his ankle joints. 

He was kneeling awkwardly on his berth while pumping a buzzing toy in and out of his too slick valve. It was too long since last time, making it hard to stay in the fantasy of someone using him. He did have the cuffs around his wrist joints but the chains attached to them were slack and jingled mockingly when he moved. So close… frag it! Maybe he should try and find someone who would do him right. But he might end up with someone who did not know what they were doing, or worse, Starscream would find out. 

Yeah, he was really interested in having his trine leader tell him how worthless he was as a seeker just because he preferred to be tied up and used in berth! 

“Hunng,” he tried shifting, leaning forward and supporting himself with one hand while still working the fake spike in and out.

It was amazing and unbelievable what he had come across with his re-mapping of this base. Their last comeback to the Decepticon base had caused more damage than they first had believed, with the inner workings all being repaired or cut completely off, which was why he had needed to get out via an alternate route through the officers' recharging quarters. Up until now he had snuck past a gambling table, with Swindle obviously cheating out favors from everyone around it, Skywarp and Dead End spying on what was going on in the tactic room, and Starscream crashing into his own quarters with what looked like new repairs. But this, nothing could have prepared him for this, and if anymecha had he still would have doubted his own senses.

Mirage bit his dermas as he continued to watch what the well known and feared sky warrior did to himself. Just the sounds were enough to make heat run through his lines and his fans want to spin a little faster, but the sight of somemech so strong and feared, bound and willing into such a submissive act! His own digits had long since moved down to press against his own too hot panel, weighing pros and cons on how much time was left and how risky, not to mention _stupid_ , it was to indulge the idea of participating. 

Fumbling a little he lost his grip on the lubricant covered toy, feeling it slide out even though his valve calipers spiraled down in a desperate attempt to keep it inside him. Thundercracker sat back up, grunting a garbled curse as he awkwardly searched for it… at least it had not fallen off the berth. His rhythm was shot though, the heat shimmering undaunted though his chassis and lubricant dripping to the berth surface with soft slow ‘plops’.

Biting the gag, he contemplated if he should just go for his spike… He had capped it, but he could… 

With another garbled sound he returned to finding the fake spike, sliding it back into his valve as soon as he could. It just would not be satisfying if he took a shortcut…

The rustling of chains and movements to retrieve the lost toy had given him the opportunity to let his own panel slide open. Hazy blue optics watched as the false spike got swallowed by the eager valve again, his hand copying the motion around his spike. _Damn_ that valve would feel _so good_ , so slick and ready... he was sure he could just take hold of those hips, slide straight in, and make the Decepticon howl behind the gag. 

But what if he was expecting a partner? That was usual in this sort of play, that he knew, and he would not be caught spike deep into a bound seeker, regardless of much that turned him on.

_‘Yes, lift your aft just like that, let me see how well you have worked yourself up.’_

Thundercracker had done just that, rediscovering his pace again, and he could see all of it. He squeezed when the flier pressed against the toy with a muffled groan, undoubtedly hitting something good. What if he just kept his mod on and helped? The mech was already chained, he could hack the door and fasten those shackles, a little danger wasn’t all unhealthy. Now he was beginning to sound like Jazz, but still… still so very tempting. 

Damn… slag it! The whine was as garbled as the rest of his sounds had been. Wiggling a little, the seeker managed to get down onto his torso, both arms under him to toy with his valve. The position was not really comfortable but he was too desperate to get off to not attempt this.

He really needed to find a partner for this. It was too long ago for him to really be able to call on a memory. And fantasies? Yeah… no.

Mirage had cracked, buckled under for just having a taste of what could be fuel for fantasy or a last happy memory file before his permanent offlining. Getting the door done had required more effort than before, hardly surprising considering he had such a raging hard on. The scent of Thundercracker grew stronger as he closed in, of course it did, along with all the small noises getting louder, delicious noises. 

Resisting the urge to touch the arched back struts as he passed, the spy focused on the chains, if he was going to do this he had to do it properly. One try only to pull the chains back enough, lock and secure them so that the Decepticon would not be able to break free or reach for him. He got in position, waiting for a moment were the clueless seeker didn’t have his own digits in his valve, wouldn’t want to tear it like that.

The red optics were so beautiful like this, probably helped with the fact that the mech would be utterly helpless, and that gag stretching the dermas making the flier drool. _There!_ The larger mech had vented what sounded like a frustrated sigh and started to search for something else, lifting himself enough so that Mirage could grab the chains and give a rash haul, his element of surprise giving him enough time to secure them too. 

“Gah!” his cockpit scraped painfully against the berth as his arms were yanked out from under him and forward. Stunned, it took Thundercracker a little time before he tried to get up again, only to find that his arms were caught, the chains taunt… 

“Wgh?” the garbled questioned was followed with a series of yanks and pulls against the chains. Lifting his helmet as much as he could he tried to look around, if this was Skywarp he was going to kill him!

The sounds of struggling were like music to his audio, it was almost too bad the seeker couldn’t see the grin he sported. He weighed the option to tease his victim before granting an overload but the Decepticon had tried so pitifully hard to get off before, and besides, he had gotten quite the show. Some sort of thank you was in order for that, wasn’t it? Though letting his hands run over the edge of one of the blue wing as he got himself around to the main attraction wouldn’t hurt either of them. 

There was a quiver and a most delightful swallowed snarl that followed his touch, chassis betraying the owner by leaning up against his touches all the way to the black aft, which still was kept up in display. The warm smell was intoxicating, in the same way the ready valve was luring. Carefully he dipped two digits just in, to feel the heat and both see and feel how the calipers inside did their best to draw in what wasn’t in enough for them to pull. 

There was another rustle and an attempt to lean back onto his digits that made him draw out, noticing the tips of his digits were visible, coated in lubricant. He would have to be careful about that. Picking up the discarded toy, he tested it against the valve a little first before ramming it in, setting the pace the seeker had so desperately tried to achieve alone. 

“Agrr!” oral fluid dripped from his chin to the berth and his processor spun as Thundercracker tried to thrust back against the sudden, unrelenting stimulation. His optics bled from dark red over pink to white and then offlined as he overloaded hard.

Maybe not kill him; maybe just turn the tables on him even if it wasn’t really his thing… 

“Pl~s mrr…” yes, definitely turn the tables on his glitch of a wing mate!

The noble bit back a chuckle, easing the toy out and putting it aside. Pick pocketing the seeker’s subspace for a cleaning cloth was as easy as ever, letting the seeker wait in anticipation as he cleaned himself entirely was so too. Now, wings. Yes, now it was his time to explore this delectable surprise like he wanted to. Mirage had gotten a growing curiosity about them after their twins had told one too many stories and example of embarrassing noises in particular Skywarp had made when the jetduo did their thing. But asking for an interface or any kind of such experience from any of the winged mechs on the Arch would be a hit on his image, he didn’t ask- they asked him. And sadly none of the fliers had expressed any interest, but here now he had all that and more served on a silver platter. 

Silent as ever, Mirage stealthily moved up to the wing he had yet to lay a hand on. Slowly dragging his digits from aileron to aileron, testing how they moved. Skittering touches to see where he gained the desired reaction, edges or flats. Yes, he could take his sweet time playing with such intricate design. 

“Mmm,” it was not… there was something wrong? It could not be Skywarp, he would have been ramming into him by now. One of the reasons why he was not really enamored with interfacing his wing mate, he liked teasing, drawn out foreplay. Skywarp was an in and out kind of mech. 

“Whhg ‘sss?” he couldn’t really get up, what with his arms stretched out before him as they were so looking back over his shoulder was impossible. What with the shoulder vents it was never exactly easy to do…

Only bad thing about their sizes was that he couldn’t reach both wings without perhaps sitting on the mech, which was not an option and even then he would be fairly limited to how far he could reach. Another thing that annoyed him was how much he wanted to hum, chuckle, or talk to this trussed up warrior, and how difficult it was to not to. His palm was spread out on the large wing flat, stroking and caressing as he moved around to get his hands on the wing flap. Shifting on big soft touches and thin strokes of clawing made the wing move in an unfamiliar way. 

“Whgg?” who, who was it? Small hands, who had small hands… Reflector? Swindle? Who else? Thundercracker did not know if he should panic or not, call someone maybe… But that would be dangerous, and he would be a laughing stock for vorn! So, endure, maybe enjoy, unless the stranger became violent. He moaned and twitched his wings when a flap was fondled, admitting quietly that this could turn out to be a good thing… scary but good.

So that was a good thing, being a little rough? Well, he could do that. Grabbing the wing flap he forced it up as far as he dared, damaging the mech could have been favorable given their factions, but if the seeker hid this secret and if there was an Autobot who held that secret, it might give him a favor later. Favors were of far greater worth than temporary damage, and offlining this seeker here, now, would render the data he had just acquired useless. 

The chocked moan was rewarded with long soothing touches, a couple of few kisses too on the wing flap only to give the falsehood of ‘safe’ before he yanked the part up and down again. 

“Uhh…” heat flowed along his lines, burning… This not knowing was a bigger turn on than he had ever thought it could be. Usually he had to have something on the mech he was with, or trust him, well, trust that he wanted it as bad as Thundercracker wanted it. Needy mechs could trust each other, since it was hard to find someone to get off with among the Decepticons. 

This time he flexed his wings on purpose, trying to pressed them against his unknown lover’s hands.

Quickly Mirage deactivated his vocalizer, annoyed with himself that he hadn’t before. With it off there was no risk of making his voice reveal him and he could let his engine and vents be used in this play. Oh, wings were rapidly climbing to the top ten places he wanted to play with during interface or before. He gave the wing flap another harsh pull, he scraped the top and underside of large wing moving so he could reach the wing tip with his mouth. 

Dermas wrapped around the tip he licked and sucked while his hands stroked and clawed to where he could reach. The quivering and moans were only egging him on, the other wing was moving too, poor thing must be feeling so neglected. If there was any way he could bring sensation to both wings...! Looking around in the room there was nothing that really stood out, there was the false spike that had a vibrator effect but clearly it would either just roll off or get flipped away once he left it there. He needed something that could stick. 

A container with the lid only half put on caught his attention, making him curious enough to release the wing. A little anticipation wasn’t bad in play either, the unknown could be a great enhancer and frankly Thundercracker didn’t have much choice on the matter. The box was half under the berth but all he needed to do was to push the lid aside to see that he had scored jackpot. Paddles, whips, cuffs, gags, false spikes, vibrators… damn, this mech knew how to have a good time. Almost too bad this was a onetime only and he had a time limit to stick to. 

Bliss, heat, more bliss, and then nothing… nothing at all. Before he could stop himself he whimpered and flicked his wings in a pattern that would, to any other flier, have been a blatant invite to do as they pleased. 

No reaction… what the frag? Had he somehow… No, no he still couldn’t yank his arms free and there was no way he could have gotten off like that on his own! or gotten aroused again that quickly…

“Pls? Pls duu ggg?” a ring gag would have been so much better, even if it would have made him drool more.

The noble smiled, creeping back on the berth again. Cautiously, he strapped on the small vibrators, trying to make it as soft and unnoticeable as possible. Wires well placed on the seeker’s back so he could reach them when he was on the other side. Going for the other wing, Mirage placed a well aimed smack on the stained aft, smearing the mess he got on himself onto the backstruts and wing as he got there. After repeating the new ‘modifications’ to this wing as the other, he almost lovingly cleaned up the mess on the flier's backstruts, only to be able to lean there and slowly activate the vibrators one by one. 

“Uhhh!” Straining up, helmet back and wings dancing under the stimulation, Thundercracker fought the onslaught of sensation. 

And lost. 

This overload was not at all satisfying, but it was prolonged until nearly painful by the toys vibrating his wing plating. Perfect, just perfect, and he wanted more, so badly. Wanted to know who was doing this so he could go to him again… maybe even strike a deal. 

Oh, he was badly off if he thought that now, bad things could still come. He had to remain wary!

His engine purred, hugging the waist through the overload. Really this was just precious! Showing a little mercy, he turned some of the vibrators down, having played with them before the flier cracked. Soft and gentle kisses were placed onto the seeker’s backstruts again, hands sneaking around and under, pressing down on that stupid cap. Stupid because he wanted to make a mess and they were making just half of it with that thing in the way, added to the fact that if he too wanted to finally overload he needed such a mess to somewhat conceal his own. Much as he wanted to fill the Decepticon’s valve with transfluid, it would make it way easier to determine an idea of what frame and by that who he might be. 

Thundercracker’s vents were working hard as the great flier squirmed, obviously not sure if he wanted the cap off or not, but of course that decision was not his and Mirage wanted it off. Locating the hatches, the Autobot wasted no time ripping the contraption off, letting it hit the berth with a hard clang. 

Screaming was only natural, not that Thundercracker had enough presence of mind to consider how weak his responses made him. His spike was on _fire_ , melting off even as it sprang out of its sheath to attain a diamond hard erection. It didn’t feel good at all, it was painful, felt like it was almost ripped off… and frag! Frag, frag, frag! He wanted to feel it again, it had almost been enough for him to reach another overload. 

Whoever it was he knew what he was doing better than Thundercracker… better than anyone Thundercracker had ever been with before.

Smiling against the black plating, Mirage wanted to hush, whisper soothing nothings while his actions were completely contradicting. The force, the strain in the spike in his hands were creating crackling electricity that traveled up his arms, a grip on the tip told how much it already leaked. Poor jet was so turned on by such a little power play? Poor thing, almost deserved a proper kiss, almost. 

The tugs and strokes on the large spike varied from harsh to apologizing touches, along with his skilled digits pressing along the plates and ridges, well knowing the pleasure-pain the Decepticon’s processor would translate it to when he dipped dangerously under a seam. If only this had been a possible regular partner, somemecha he could trust, he would have nestled himself under, pressing his own spike up towards the larger one. But alas, Thundercracker was no such mech and could easily drop his hips down to capture him, in an attempt to find out just who made him scream so loud behind a gag.

Wailing, he desperately tried to move his hips into the touch, but it continually shifted from harsh to soft, not giving him anything to work against. Thundercracker gnawed at the ball gag, heedless of the drool running down his chin to his berth. He wanted to get off but his spike was so over stimulated that the erratic sensations made it almost impossible to reach completion.

Easing off, he gave the spike a last stroke before he let his hand come back up again, opticking the mess they were in, but the seeker hadn’t gone over. No, the spoiled warrior had come twice already, now the idea was to tease him to the brink and keep him there. 

Wiping his hands, both on the quivering wing along with a cloth, he returned to play with the vibrators again. The wings danced, fluttered and moved with motions he had not witnessed before this encounter. A futile arch from Thundercracker at the nearest, highest setting and the Autobot turned the toys down on low again. Licking and playing with wings and ailerons were a new ‘must’ and sucking and biting the wingtip; favorite thing of this whole game. 

Thundercracker was struggling with the unrelenting charge, whimpering and wiggling as much as he could. There was not a lot of give between the two spreader bars and the way he had been tied down by his wrists. If only the unknown mech would be consistent! Then he could get off, Primus! His spike felt swollen and heavy, throbbing painfully with charge and unreleased transfluid. 

“Gurr? Ples, ples, ples?” he honestly had no idea how to convey his need, if the mech did not already know his needs and were ignoring it. Which would be perfect, but he really did need to _know_ that the mech _knew_ what he was doing… This was just making him desperate as well as painfully horny.

So the flier could still talk behind the gag? He would have to up his efforts then, the idea was to have the seeker on the brink entirely and not thinking. Well, there was one place he could check up upon. Reluctantly leaving the wing he walked back around where he had first started, opting the new mess on a damn fine aft. Two hands on he pressed, dragged under seams and deliberately close to the valve. 

Turning his head down into the berth he wailed again, squirming at the new attack. So, so close to where he wanted to be touched, where he _needed_ to be touched! Spike, valve… right now he would get off throughly if either was caressed. Or used… he would rather they were used.

Kneading wires and black metal, digits forced in deep, warning the flier not to move, the racecar leaned in, glossa first towards the twitching valve. A smoldering heat enveloped his senses, olfactory sensor assaulted by smell as well as the taste of lubricant prickled on his glossa. He loved oral, both receiving and giving, loved the feel of electricity tickling. Feeling how the calipers tried to reach him, how the sides quivered and nodes bearing themselves desperate for touch. The noble wasn’t careful about not getting stained this time, teasing and eating out the sky warrior in earnest. 

Feeling the glossa inside him did Thundercracker in and he reached for the overload with an overwhelming gratefulness, actually sobbing into the berth. It was just so much of a relief! It almost felt like his spike was erupting, painful spasms that sent his transfluid spurting out on the berth, himself and just… Primus! 

One of the best overloads ever!

Pulling back, the now partly visible mech licked his dermas, catching the string of lubricant that followed. A mess, he could only half imagine how he looked, his frame only shown in air by where his chassis was stained with either his own leaking lubricant or the Decepticon’s. The large spike in front of him still dripped of transfluid but wasn’t nearly as proud standing like before, unlike his own. Reaching out with both hands, the noble took hold of the larger spike tip, collecting just to smear transfluid down the length and all the way back up to the valve. Now he really was a mess. 

Still keeping tab on the door, there was a decision made and the Autobot rose fully, delivering a hard smack over the seeker’s aft. There was still time, and he was going to see this through. 

The pain was a shock after the overload, but not unwelcome. Thundercracker keened, garbled by the gag, and sobbed when more harsh slaps landed on his aft, his thighs… The hits were not the worst he had ever gotten from a lover but coming so close after his overload they seemed overly painful, rousing, making the energon rush though his lines. 

And the hits moved, to his inner thighs, his open panel… even his valve and exterior sensor nodes. 

It hurt so good! Reviving his flagging spike to painful hardness again.

The racer’s engine purred, delivering a couple of well aimed hits before easing off. Carefully placing gentle and comforting touches again, kissing the undoubtedly tender metal. Walking around, Mirage kept his touches light and forgiving, he went for wing, waist, and cockpit on both sides, of course giving the dripping rear attention as he went by. 

When the jet’s vents finally cycled right to tell him the seeker was not expecting pain anymore, the Autobot circled back to his own reward. The valve got a kiss first, a couple of licks and kisses, tested with both digit and glossa how well it had reset itself as a result of how the chassis had been played. Both hands on the black hips, he lined them up and thrust in, his engine giving a loud rev for the unyielding heat. 

Pounding, the spy’s engine whined almost not able to keep up to the pace he kept, but damn if it wasn’t worth it! The valve flexed, gripped and gave such a sweet charge it would almost be a crime to halt. Yet he still set aside moments to just watch and marvel at the sight of how the valve slowly swallowing his spike to the hilt, feeling how it tried so desperately to keep him as he pulled out again at the torturous slow pace.

The Decepticon’s muffled begs for more, the increase of pleads when he went slower were an absolute delight.

It was almost worse torture than the pain, but not on the level of his previous denied overload. Thundercracker hovered between loving it and hating his tormentor. Desperately wanting every last bit of what was done to him, but still deeply uncomfortable with not knowing who his temporary ‘master’ was. 

Somewhere deep down where he could still think. Under the pleasure, the processor-blowing need to overload again… 

And honestly most of it was because he desperately wanted this to happen again!

_‘Praise be to Primus!’_ The charge in him was high, curling around his spark, making him swell in its chamber, _everything_ feeling sensitive. But he wouldn’t go over, not yet, not before he had felt the ripple of overload rush through the heated seeker first! 

It took a couple of tries but finally he had been able to reach all the little dials he had placed on the back up, not evenly but that hadn’t been his intention either, just more. Static clouded his processor, rising for every clang ringing out as their hips met. One more load rev tore through his engine and the Autobot went for another smack to the stained plating. This frag was magnificent! 

Yes, yes! Primus, finally, finally… Sobbing into the berth he rocked back into the other mech. All he knew was that he was small, he needed more than that to guess who! But right now he could not focus on anything but getting off again. Overloading, he needed it desperately. 

When it happened it knocked him right out, and his reboot was painfully slow…

A pleased groan escaped him, vocalizer having activated again due to the rebooting after overload. Engine still rumbling in purrs, the noble lay hugging the waist of the bound up mech, when he had finally let himself go over the rush of release he had pulled out and slumped down to hug the waist. 

Reaching out, he evened the dials to low, not wanting to tell the Decepticon that their game was done, a head start would be a good thing with all this time spent. Nabbing another wiping cloth from the seeker’s subspace to clean himself off, his faceplates and interface array especially, locking the latter again. Circling around, he bent to use two digits to blend their collective mess on the bedding and gave the wingtip a last lick and suckle before twining the used cloth, using as a blindfold on the still panting jet. 

Standing in front of Thundercracker again, he loosened and took the gag off, smiling at how much oral fluid had run down the seeker’s faceplates. Taking a firm grip on the dark chin, forcing it up, Mirage could finally give the swollen dermas a kiss. Any interfacing without a kiss wasn’t right, and the yielding he got from the Decpticon warrior was almost as arousing as their whole act together. The kiss was just long enough with a little bit of everything he liked and wanted, playfully biting the upper derma he broke their kiss. Two digits came up, smearing their mixture on the swollen dermas before he almost apologetically gave a chaste kiss to the top headvent and retreated. Releasing the chains was the last thing he did before hurrying out, heading back to base. 

After that kiss it took him a while to realize there would not be anymore, well, anything. He stayed still for a little while more before cautiously sitting up, very afraid that his… whatever he had been, had not loosened the chain. He had and Thundercracker ripped off the blindfold to look around, almost hopefully. 

Of course he was disappointed, no other mech was present and there were no immediate signs of another mech having even been there. Thundercracker bit his lower derma and then slowly disentangled himself from the used toys. He had gotten four amazing overloads… and it just might happen again, maybe, if he was lucky. 

He would just have to be happy with that…


End file.
